Subordinate
by Exeter
Summary: Seifer gets put on the black market, sold into slavery, due to his war crimes. Rufus Shinra is bored and wants an interesting pet to lighten up his day to day life. Seifer is no submissive, easy going pet and Rufus enjoys trying to break him.


**Subordinate: Pt. One**

**Pairing; **Rufus Shinra x Seifer Almasy

**Warning; **M – s&m, violence, language, etc.

**Copyright;** Square-Enix. (Final Fantasy VII & VIII).

**Plot;** Seifer Almasy has failed as a Sorceress Knight. No Garden wants him back and the public doesn't want someone who has killed/tortured innocents to try and compress time amongst them. Even the Prison doesn't want Seifer. So he gets put on the black market (slave market), a disgraced man forced to serve others in the most humiliating manner. Rufus Shinra, owner of Shinra Electric Company in Midgar, is looking for a little 'pet' to liven up his boring business life just a little more when he lays eyes upon Seifer. The scarred blond's history and attitude interests him and so he buys him. What happens when Seifer isn't so willing to play the slave?

* * *

><p>The clinking of metal sounded loud to Seifer's ears, mostly because these were the sounds of his freedom being taken away. As he stood before two burly men clamping thick cuffs around his wrists and ankles, his clothes tattered and worn from the year-old war, Seifer found a constrictive feeling around his black heart. These bastards even had the balls to mock and spit in his face as they tugged the long, strong chains to tug him forward. They were pleased that the bastard knight was getting what they deemed he deserved and Seifer was bitter at how this was his new life. All becauseof his 'romantic' dream. A part of him crumbled even more as he felt the spittle dripping down his cheek, his emerald eyes narrowing as he bore his teeth in a snarl. It earned him a whack on the rump from the paddle the other guard held. It made his cheeks burn red in embarrassment and anger. How dare they humiliate him like this? He was Seifer Almasy and he was the only one supposed to spank others, not receive it! But what could he say? <em>Nothing<em>. All his rights had been taken away since the war had ended and he had been deemed the worst person living.

Seifer was miserable as he was pulled through the camp outside the Deling City district, the black market square they called it. All sorts of prisoners and people sold to repay debts were chained to posts, all of them looking solemn and defeated. Seeing this, Seifer's nostrils flared in disgust. How dare this happen to him? He was better than all these people and yet he was joining their ranks. So he did a few bad things…so he had led an army against the world to compress time but did they not realize he had been under mind control just like Edea and Rinoa? It made the fire in his gut grow as he thought about how Edea and Rinoa were being pampered by their knights while here he was being dragged and chained to a post like a dog, getting ready to be sold to the next person with the highest bid. And Hyne knew who would become his master.

Seifer struggled as the chain was clipped to the post but the post and chains were surprisingly stronger and didn't yield. He cursed and kicked, a flush spreading to his ears as he heard the deep rumbling laughter behind him. "Keep trying dog, you ain't gonna get out of that one so quickly." One of the guards sneered, a smug look on his ugly face.

Seifer spat in his direction and cursed, "Fuck you. Fuck you all."

"Heh, we're not the ones gonna get fucked." The guard leered before he suddenly stood to attention, "The President is coming…"

The president? Why was Laguna Loire, the humanitarian, coming here? Seifer wondered but as he turned to look, the blond man that was walking down the strip was definitely not Laguna Loire.

Repairing Midgar as well as resetting order within the almost completely destroyed city was a long, difficult task that Rufus Shinra found to be a complete nuisance. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was trying to redeem himself for the crimes his father had committed, he would have left the city in other people's hands. Yet Rufus was a man who couldn't stand shabby work and sitting back while others took the credit. He was an egotistical man who needed to be looked up at, respected, and admired. But he still felt tiresome from the task of sending his Turks out to different parts of the city to repair or employee workers to help them. By hiring the city folk, he was helping their economic status as well but since it was a heavy task, it didn't give him much spare time to enjoy himself. Most of his time was spent in his office, filing paperwork, dealing with meetings and important phone calls, while sending his Turks out on secret missions.

When he had heard of a sorceress in another part of Gaia, Rufus had been worried and made sure his Turks kept him updated on this news and that area of the world. It seemed they weren't the only place dealing with a psychopath. News reached them that the war was over, Time Compression (as it was called) was stopped, and Balamb Garden was going around trying to help straighten out the leftover mess. Rufus found this all very interesting but with his own duties at hand, he couldn't go and study this occurrence. Of course he had others studying and researching it. It was during one of these studies that he learned of the Black Market and that the knight to the sorceress who had tried to compress time was being sold amongst other prisoners. It was an interesting fact and he was curious to see what this market had to offer. After all, even he deserved a little entertainment. Which is why he found himself in Galbadia.

As Reno lowered the helicopter and turned the rotor off, Rufus stood from his seat and with Tseng's help, stepped out of the helicopter. Tseng, Reno, and Rude followed behind him as they walked across the grassy field towards the makeshift market that was more like a nomadic camp made up of cheap tents and mobile tables and chairs. Rufus looked at the place in disgust. He should have known it would be as cheap looking as this but he continued on, looking at all the different people chained up from men and women, young and old. He raised a brow before he shook his head and turned to a guard. "Show me the knight." He said, since that was the one he was interested in. If he was interesting to the eye and elsewise, he'd buy him.

The guard smirked and led him down the line until he stopped in front of a tall blond man standing defiantly, a scar running between resentful green eyes. His clothes was a bit dirty, crusted with dirt and blood, and tattered. Rufus turned his nose up at the boy who could be only eighteen years old. This guy had been a Sorceress Knight, had instilled so much fear, and killed so many? All in a year? Of course that is if the reports were correct. "State your name, boy."

Rufus smirked as he watched the other blond set his jaw and glared before he spoke, "Call me boy again and see what happens." It was a weak threat considering he was chained back from doing anything except standing there and Rufus openly laughed in his face.

"I'll ask one more time, what is your name?" Rufus smirked, staring at the flustered face of the scarred blond. Even if the blond was set free and ready to kill him at this point, he wouldn't get very far before Tseng either blew his head off his shoulders or Reno and Rude took him down.

The scarred blond glowered at Rufus as he kept his mouth shut. Seifer wasn't about to give Rufus what he wanted when he obviously had no respect. President or not, this man was nothing to him.

"Stubborn are you?" Rufus chuckled as he reached out and gripped Seifer's jaw, "I can break even the most stubborn of men." He said in a low voice as he examined the younger male in interest. He was handsome, strong and capable it seemed, and his attitude was quite amusing. He looked like he had more fight than the rest of these captives and so he looked to the guard and nodded. "I'll take him." With the exchange of the proper amount of gil, the disgraced knight was his.


End file.
